wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Navy
�� Navy || ♂ || He/Him || Sea/Rain �� Navy Design Notes Image Credit Winter Creator Winter Character Info Age 4 Dragon Years Gender Male ♂ Orientation Demisexual Occupation Student Tribe SeaWings; RainWings Residence Residence Relatives Toucan Father; Deepsea Mother Allies To be added Enemies To be added Powers Limited Colour changing MBTI MBTI Elemental Attribute Water Navy is a young male Sea-Rain hybrid, who mostly takes after his SeaWing mother in terms of appearance. He is friends with Cowry and attends the academy with her. Unlike his friend he prefers a calm uneventful life, and wishes for nothing more than peace. __TOC__ Appearance Navy is a hybrid, however he shows barely any traits of that. He is strongly build with a streamline body and has a rather short, but big and strong tail. Navy possesses gills, fins and webbing on the back, chest and between fingers - all indicating that he is a SeaWing like his mother. However, he also has a ruff around his neck and the end of his tail lacks webbing. He has a small horn on his nose. The dragonet’s main scales are navy blue, just as his name may imply. The scales are of a darker shade on his back and of a greyish blue tone on his underbelly. He has a dark circle of scales around his eyes. Navy's dark scales may make him harder to spot in the dark. His claws are dark blue and hooked, which could be coming from both parents. His horns are curved and slim. He mostly has a regular glow stripe pattern with additional round scales along his neck. The bioluminescent scales are blue when unchanged, however they can take on various colours like the scales of RainWings. He also has glowing colour changing scales on his wing membranes, which like the webs are of a lighter shade of oxford blue. Navy’s eyes are forest green, which is more than likely a paternal trait. Personality Navy’s demeanor is very similar to that of a typical RainWing. He is carefree, peaceful and kind hearted. He often cracks jokes and dislikes tension. He is always happy to help others, and open to new ideas. He is a pacifist and believes that fighting is not the only option, if it ever is one. Arguments are exhausting, and he’d rather stay out of those, so he isn’t one to argue with others. He can come off as unconfident and meek, but he doesn’t really care what others think of him. Navy just wishes all dragons would get along, enough so there won’t be any more wars. He understands that dragons will always fight, but he prefers it to happen verbally or at least in a non dangerous manner. Navy also knows that he lacks any quality for leadership, so instead of changing the world himself he wants to find someone, who has the skills for it, so that he or she could do that, while he is the second hand that gives ideas. Abilities/Skills Limited Colour Changing - RainWings are capable of changing the colour of their scales, which can be used for camouflage. Navy only partially inherited this skill, as only specific scales - the bioluminescent ones - are capable of changing colours. Navy can do that consciously. Sometimes they may change with emotions. The colours for that are the same as in RainWings. Aside from this one ability, Navy is pretty much a SeaWing, and possesses every trait of such. His swimming skill is average for a SeaWing, he has a powerful tail, gills, webs and fins. The only thing that is reduced is Navy’s ability to see in the dark, which is not as good as that of a regular SeaWing, but thanks to his natural light emitted by stripes on his body, deep water and nighttime are no issue for him. Relationships Cowry Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Trivia Navy is a shade of blue colour. It can also refer to the maritime force in an army. It is also the main colour of his scales, which is where the name came from. He cannot shoot venom like RainWings can, however he does possess undeveloped venom glands. Navy doesn’t mind whatsoever and prefers to not be able to do that. Gallery File:Navy ref.png |Coloured and edited By Winter314; Original by Joy Ang File:Navy headshot.png |By Winter314 File:Navymoon.png|By moonmoonfoxwolf IMG 1888.png|By The Wolves Heart Navy pixel.png|Pixel by Winter314 Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Content (Winter314) Category:LGBT+